


A Very Zom Holiday 2018 by kokinu09

by Kokinu09



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (2018)
Genre: Baby it’s cold outside, Christmas time!, Disney Zombies, F/M, Fun holiday prompts with friends, Gift Exchange, Holiday, Kiss under the mistletoe, Maybe a little angst, Snow Day, Z-O-M-B-I-E-S - Freeform, Zaddison, Zeddison, Zombies, bg zombies, blanket/cuddle, bronzo, but not THE worst, five days of holiday fun!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokinu09/pseuds/Kokinu09
Summary: Some friends and I decided to do a collab! But since we all have such conflicting schedules, we agreed on doing a prompt list so each of us could work at our own pace! Here are my entries! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Enjoy~!





	1. Prompt 1 : Snow Day

It’s not unusual to get snow in Seabrook during the winter months. But to get this amount of snow was a little strange.

The Holiday Zombie Mash went off without a hitch. Everyone had a great time and already headed home. Eliza, Bonzo, Bucky and Bree left a little bit ago after helping clean up so it was just Zed and Addison left shutting off the lights.

“Geez! It’s freezing!” Addison shivered.

Zed chuckled and threw his jacket over her shoulders. “Here, maybe this will help.”

“Zed! You’ll freeze! I can’t take your coat!” Addison protested, trying to shrug it off to give back. Zed kept his arm firmly planted around her shoulder though as he laughed.

“It’s really fine Addy! Zombies have a higher tolerance for the cold since our core temperature is supposed to be lower! Don’t sweat it!” He assured. Addison stopped struggling and instead pulled the extra fabric around herself.

“Ok. Thanks.” She replied quietly, leaning into his side as they walked.

When they finally reached her house, she peeled his jacket off to return it to its owner. “Be Safe going home.” She said as he slid his arms back into the sleeves.

“You know it!” He joked, causing Addison to giggle before stretching up onto her tip toes to give him a light kiss.

“I love you.” She whispered.

He smirked. “I love you more.” Addison jokingly scowled.

“I love you most.” Zed chuckled and snaked an arm around her waist to pull her close and gently brushed their noses, a breath catching in Addison’s throat at the sensualness.

“You don’t know what it means to love as much as I love you.” He whispered playfully, kissing her before she can protest. And she melts in his arms.

The sudden flicker of the porch light alerts them to her parents presence behind the door. Addison reluctantly pulls away. “Call me when you get there ok?” She requests.

Zed is already skipping down the steps and turns to give her one last wave. “Sure thing babe!” Addison sighs as she turns to go inside, out of the brittle cold.

XxX

Addison paced her bedroom floor. It’s been over an hour and Zed still hadn’t called. His walk shouldn’t have taken more than 30 minutes if he was taking his sweet damn time. Should she just call him? Or did he stop by Eliza or Bonzo’s on the way? He’s probably fine! Right? Her internal conflict was interrupted by a light knock on her door.

“Addison? You ok sweetie?” Missy asked as she cracked the door and peeked inside before opening it fully when she saw how distressed her daughter was.

“I-I don’t know. Zed still hasn’t called and he should be home by now.” She said, continuing to pace as her thoughts ran wild.

“I’m sure he just forgot honey. Do you want some hot chocolate while you wait?” She offered. Addison sighed and nodded as they headed down stairs.

XxX

Addison spun her phone on the granite bar countertop nervously. It’s been another hour. It’s after midnight and no word from Zed. Dale had suggested she call him about half an hour ago but got his voicemail. 

“I’m sure he fell asleep dear. You did just come from a big party after all.” Missy tried to reason. But it wasn’t like Zed to just brush her off like that. Something didn’t feel right. “Maybe you should get some rest too?”

Addison was about to agree when her phone buzzed, making her jump. She grabbed the phone and quickly answered.

“What the hell Zed! You had me worried sick!” She spat. 

“Great Z, Zed’s not with you either?” The voice wasn’t Zed’s. Her eye widen.

“Mr. Necrodopolous?” Both Addison’s parents stepped closer to listen when they heard the concerning question. He sighed on the phone line.

“Addison, did Zed walk you home from the Zombie Mash?” Zevon asked.

“Y-yeah! But it’s been like 2 hours. I’ve been waiting up for him to call.” Addison responded her brows furrowed.

“Put it on speaker Addy.” Dale spoke up as Missy made her way around the island to comfortingly embrace their daughter. She shakily did as she was told and sat the phone on the counter.

“He’s really not home yet?” Dale asked.

“No, I’ve tried calling but he isn’t answering his Z-band at all.” Zevon’s voice was stressed and worried.

“Nobody panic. I’ll send a few patrol cars around the routes he could have taken to see if there’s any sign of him. Addison, you call his friends to see if he stopped on the way.” Dale instructed in his Chief of Patrol tone. 

“Thank you Sir.” Addison saw her dad’s face soften slightly.

“No need to thank me. You, Zed, and Zoey are our family. And we take care of our family.” He assured and, before he could respond, he went on. “Now, just stay calm and keep your phone line open in case he calls. Let us know if you hear anything.”

“Of course.” And with that, both parents hung up.

XxX

Neither Eliza or Bonzo had heard from Zed since the Mash. Addison tried calling him again with no answer. Missy wrapped a blanket around the teen’s shoulders as she stayed planted on the couch. The ring of Dale’s cell phone makes Addy jump and strain to listen to the one sided conversation as her father answers.

“Yeah.” “You checked every street?” “Nothing?” “Keep looking.” And he hung up.

“They still haven’t found him.” Addison muttered to herself. Thoughts of the worst flying through her mind. The light touch of her mother’s hand on her forearm pulled her back into the present.

“I’m sure he’s ok honey.” Missy tried to comfort.

“But what if he’s not?!” Addison suddenly exclaimed, pushing the blanket off her shoulders andleapt to her feet. “I’m done sitting her and waiting!” She rushed up to her room and changed out of her pajamas and dialed Eliza’s number while she did so.

“Addison! Have you heard from Zed?” Eliza answered frantically.

“No. There’s no sign of him on the way to his house. I’m gonna get some people together to start a search party. You in?”

“Absolutely! I’ll get some zombies together and meet you at the school.”

“Great. See you there.” Addison hung up and ran back downstairs to throw on her coat. Calling Bree on her way.

“Hey Addy! Did Zed end up calling?” Bree answered, unaware of the updated situation.

“Bree, Zed’s missing. I’m trying to get some some cheerleaders together to start a search party. Can you help me call around?”

“Oh my gosh! Of course! I hope Zed’s ok. But! Don’t you worry about making any calls! I’ll call everyone!” Bree’s usual up and down tones cheer Addison up the slightest bit but she’s still too worried to show it.

“Cool. We’re meeting at the school. Thanks for the help Bree.” Addison thanked in a defeated tone.

“Everything will be fine Addy.” The sincerity in her voice almost made Addison burst into tears. She wanted nothing more than to believe her. But the pit in her stomach said otherwise.

XxX

Addison was met by Jessica and Teddy and, to her surprise, three of Zed’s teammates before she was even close to the school. They told her Bree had messaged them off social media and they immediately came to help.

Then Eliza caught up as they were close too, a whole group of zombies in tow. Eliza hugged her as soon as she was within reach. Tears filled her eyes. Addison felt so grateful to have so many friends that were willing to drop everything to help find Zed.

“I just hung up with Bree. She’s still calling around so more people will show up in a bit.” Eliza said.

“Thank you. Thank all of you for your help. Especially on such short notice.” Addison gestures to the group surrounding her, tears starting to spill over her lids. One of the zombie twins, Rizzo, came up and wrapped Addison in a motherly hug.

“Don’t cry sweetie!” She cooed. But Addison quickly wiped her eyes and nodded that she was ok. 

“There’s no time for this. We need to get to the school and set a game plan.” Addison said with determination, continuing to lead the group towards the front of the school. As soon as they rounded the corner they all froze in their tracks.

There he hung, beaten and battered, tied up to the flag pole with lit Christmas lights for the entire student body to see. The only sign to prove he was still alive was his intense shivering. A messy handwritten sign pinned to his chest. ‘Merry Christmas, Zombie Lovers!’

Everyone stood in shock of the gruesome sight for a moment. “Zed!” Addison finally screamed and ran to him. Her sudden exclaim seemed to snap everyone out of their trances as they sprung into action as well. The dozen or so humans and zombies worked together to get him down. Rizzo, who was there with her brother Zephyr and his boyfriend Alonzo, took charge after seeing how Addison was too upset to lead the group anymore.

“Wait! We could hurt him further if we aren’t careful!” Rizzo exclaimed. Everyone except Addison turned to look at her. “Hazen! Run and tell Principle Lee to call an ambulance!” She shouted for the timid zombie, who quickly nodded and took off into the school.

“Zed! Zed! Can you hear me?! Please! Open your eyes!” Addison screamed with tears streaming down her cheeks. Rizzo wrapped her arm around the frantic girl’s shoulders from behind and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

“Calm down baby, we’re gonna get him down. You stay right here and keep talking to him to try and keep him conscious ok?” She instructed softly, a job that didn’t really need to be done but would keep her mind occupied. “Diaz! Fritz! Do you think one of you could get on the other’s shoulders to untie him?”

“Of course!” Fritz nodded.

“Easy!” Diaz agreed. 

“Good. Zeke! You put Iza on your shoulder to steady him. And, um, you two! Cheerleaders! You can do that too, right?” Teddy and Jessica both nod their agreement. All of them getting into their positions. Then Rizzo turned to Zephyr, Alonzo, and Zed’s football friends, Eric, Bryce, and Gavin. “You five, catch him and carefully carry him inside!” She then came beside Addison again and began untying the knots around Zed’s ankles. “Eliza! Bonzo! Help me with these?” Without hesitation, they eagerly pulled at the strands.

“Dear Z! He’s soaked to the bone!” Izabelle exclaimed.

“Whoever did this must have dumped ice water on him before tying him up!” Jessica added as the two girls held onto his shoulders to keep him from tipping.

“Please hurry! He’ll die of hypothermia if we don’t get him out of the cold soon!” Addison pleaded.

“I’m working on it.” Diaz doesn’t really snap, but was starting to get frustrated from the knotted strings of lights.

“I know, I’m sorry. Please just help him.” Addison cried quietly. Rizzo paused in her de-knotting to grab Addison’s shoulders and rubbed her upper arms comfortingly.

“He’s gonna be alright sweetie. Just let us get him down ok?” Addison nodded as Rizzo returned to her section of lights.

Addison couldn’t do anything. She felt so helpless. How could someone do this to Zed? Sweet Zed who wouldn’t hurt a fly!

Suddenly, Diaz exclaimed, “I got it!” Izabelle and Jessica held onto Zed’s shoulders and slowly lowered him down to the group of guys to catch him.

“Just a few more... Ok! Got ours too!” Eliza exclaimed. The Christmas lights all fell forgotten to the ground as everyone held onto their fallen friend.

“Hurry! Let’s get him inside!” Rizzo ordered. Addison ran to open the door and as soon as everyone was inside, she slid to the floor beside him.

“His clothes really are soaked.” Rizzo mutters. “Zeph! You and Al go to the closest Safe Room and grab as many blankets as you can!” The boys nod and run as fast as they can to their destination.

“We need to get him out of these wet clothes.” She said to Addison more specifically.

“Y-yeah.” She agreed, her shaky hands tugging off his coverall jacket and then while a few people helped lift him up, she pulled the long sleeved shirt over his head. She was eager to hold him against her as he shivered and shook, cradling his head against her chest. The sight breaking all of the bystander’s hearts further. 

“I swear to Z when I find out who did this-” Izabelle’s threat was cut off when Zeke pulled her to his chest, comforting the hurt he knew she was feeling on the inside that she’d never let show.

“Zed!” Addison gasped, drawing everyone’s attention back. Zed had shakily shifted his weight into her. It sounded like his teeth chattering was worse as his consciousness returned. “Can you hear me baby? I’m right here! You’re safe now!” Addison assured him, trying her best to hug the widest space she could to warm him up.

“A-A-Addy-y?” His voice was quiet and rough.

“Yeah! I’m here Zed!” She assured him eagerly.

“Who did this to you Zed?!” Izabelle pressed, warning glares from some of the other zombies around her.

“L-L-Loft-t R-R-Ridg-ge-” He finally managed through his shaking, he nudged closer to Addison for warmth.

“Loft Ridge? The football team we just beat in State Championships?” Eliza questioned. Then it hit them.

“They nearly killed Zed for revenge?! For a football game?!” Addison screamed.

“I’ll rip their throats out!!!” Izabelle yelled in fury. Zeke tightened his hold around her waist as she tried to squirm free.

“N-n-NO!” Zed exclaimed as best as he could. Addison rubbed his back comfortingly as everyone else quieted down to hear him. “T-they d-don’t-t des-serv-ve r-retal-liation-n.” He said brokenly. Addison hugged him tighter as fresh tears filled her eyes.

“Zed’s right! Killing them would let ’em off too easy. They should rot in prison for what they did.” Eliza agreed, her voice coated with malice and hatred for the humans that nearly murdered and stole her best friend from her.

“S-s-stop El-liza.” Zed protested but Addison just brushed his bangs from sticking to his forehead to kiss him there. 

“Shhh. No one’s going anywhere. It’s ok.” She soothed. Zed seemed to relax ever-so-slightly in her arms just as Principal Lee, along with Hazen, came rushing around the corner.

“Oh my!” She exclaimed, hurrying to Zed and Addison’s side. Zephyr and Alonzo came barreling from the opposite direction with their arms full of blankets. 

“Good! Layer them over him!” Principal Lee instructed. All of the human and zombie students helped unfold and cover their friend. Addison never letting go of him.

In no time, the ambulance arrived to take Zed to the hospital for further treatment. The EMT making it clear that all the kids that helped were heroes. “Even by zombie standards, his core temperature is extremely low.” Addison got a chill as he said, “He might not have been so lucky if he were exposed to those temperatures much longer.”

It’s not unusual to get snow in Seabrook during the winter months. But this year she wished they hadn’t had a white Christmas.


	2. Prompt 2 : Baby It’s Cold Outside

Zed showed up early for his shift. He took on a job at the mall as a security guard for the holidays. Today's job was security for 'The North Pole' where kids came to see Santa. It was so quiet this early in the morning. Perfect for a quick study sessions for his college classes.

He flipped on the switch and all the bright Christmas lights illuminated the white cotton meant to look like snow and all the fake gifts strewn around the toy room. 

"It looks like Christmas threw up in here." He muttered to himself, about to head for the back to study. But then he stilled.

 _"I really can't stay~"_ A beautiful voice echoed. _"I've got to go away~"_

Zed peaked around the corner in the direction the voice was coming from but it was further away. He followed it.

 _"This evening has been~ So very nice~"_ What is it about this girl's voice? It's one of the sweetest sounds he's ever heard.

 _"My mother will start to worry~ My father will be pacing the floor~"_ It's completely acapella, and she doesn't have a partner singing with her, but it's like she's having enough fun just singing alone. 

 _"So really I'd better scurry~ But maybe just a half a drink more~"_ Zed's completely mesmerized and doesn't realized where he's headed, just continuing to follow the voice. 

 _"The neighbors might think~"_ He can't help it. Her voice is singing the song to beautifully to feel incomplete without a partner. So he fills in the gaps himself softly.

_"Baby, it's bad out there~"_

_"Say what's in this drink?~" "No cabs to be had out there~"_ He was getting closer.

_"I wish I knew how~" "Your eyes are like starlight now~"_

_"To break this spell~" "I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell~"_

_"I ought to say no, no, no sir~" "Mind if I move in closer?~"_ His heart is racing, is that water running?

 _"At least I'm gonna say that I tried~" "What's the sense in hurtin' my pride?~"_ Just inside this door. He hadn't realized the confidence rising in his voice as well. 

 _"I really can't stay~"_ This is it. Right in time with the climax of the song. He pushed open the door and belted along with the beautiful voice.

_"Baby, it's cold outside~"_

A pause. The sound of water shutting off. Zed glanced around. "Oh shit." The girls locker room. Then his eyes met wide blue ones half hidden behind the thin shower curtain in horror. Her platinum white hair soaked, obviously from showering. She was singing in the shower. But damn was she beautiful. "Oh shit." He whispered again.

"GET OUT!" She shrieked. Zed jumped. "DON'T LOOK AT ME! GET OUT!" He instinctively slapped his hands over his eyes and took off backwards the way he came, only to smack dead straight into the closed door with an 'Oof!'

Addison bit back a laugh then as he scrambled to his feet she pointed at him, still covering herself, and yelled, "HEY! And don't you try running off either! I have some words for you once I'm dressed!" Zed gulped but didn't even turn around as he nodded and ran out the door.

She pressed her back against the tile. "Geez. What's wrong with people? Can't a girl take a shower before work in peace?" She pouted. But she couldn't get that boy's face, or voice, out of her mind. "He was kinda cute though." She shrugged and grabbed her towel to dry off.

XxX

Zed sat on the stool to the far left of Santa just watching as kid after kid came up to sit on his lap. The girl from this morning, Addison he discovered, up on a ladder beside him dressed in her elf outfit hanging more garland, which he thought was ridiculous based on how covered the place already was but didn't argue since he'd already pissed her off.

"What were you doing here so early? No one usually gets here till about 8." Addison asked curiously. He peaked at her from the corner of his eyes and tried not to blush.

"I come in early to study sometimes." He admitted. Her hands stopped their tedious work and he turned to face him.

"You don't strike me as a bookworm." She mused. Zed scoffed.

"Yeah right. I'm definitely _not_ a bookworm." He assured her and then sighed. "I'm trying to keep my grades up so I can play football, but I suck at school stuff." She took a second and furrowed her brows.

"You're at least trying! That's half the battle!" She encouraged. He didn't seem so convinced so she switched the subject. "So, a football star, eh?" She teased as she turned back to hanging the prickly decoration. He ran his hand through his hair and she could see the blush on his cheeks from her spot on the ladder.

"I've been playing since high school. Some scouters say the Championship game and it got me a scholarship. I couldn't pass up the chance to keep playing." Addison's brows lifted in surprise.

"Championships, huh?" She asked. "Reminds me of my high school days." She daydreamed.

"What did you play?" He asked. She blinked out of her daze and noticed his genuine curiosity. She giggled.

"Well, it wasn't really playing. I was a cheerleader." She said.

"Wow! Wish I would have had you on my sidelines when I played. I bet you were great!" He said enthusiastically. She giggled again.

"We were Champions too, ya know!" Zed's face lit up.

"Really?!" Addison rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm.

"I went to Seabrook High. My cousin wouldn't settle for anything less than perfection." She lowered her eyes to her hands as she fidgeted with the sting before muttering under her breath. "Just like my parents."

Zed notes her shift in mood and decided to redirect the conversation to something a little more lighthearted.

"So! What about you? Why were you here so early?" He asked. Addison paused just for a second, not even looking back at him.

"Showering. Duh." She said matter-of-factly. He rolled his eyes.

"Duh. But why?" He pressed his curiosity. She sighed this time.

"My apartment shut off my water." She stated plainly, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh." He whispered. She put in the last tack and climbed down the ladder.

"Well, enjoy the rest of your shift!" She said over excitedly, dripping with sarcasm as she turned to walk away. Zed jumped out of his seat.

"Wait! Um, would you, uh, like to go to dinner? Or something?" He asked quickly. She stopped and turned back around to look at him, surprise written all over her features. Then her expression softened into a small smile.

"Sure. I get off at 5." She didn't wait for his response as she turned on her heels and walked away.

Zed was stunned for a moment that she agreed then a wide smile spread across his face. He sat back down and watched her work; hanging ornaments, straightening the toys on the shelves, ringing on the cash register. She was mesmerizing. But the shrill of a child that did not want to meet Santa snapped him out of his daze.

This was gonna be a long shift as he waited to go on a dinner date with the cute mall elf.


	3. Prompt 3 : Blanket/Cuddle

It’s been a week since the attack. Zed has a hard time getting around but he managed to get in and out of her father’s Patrol car so he could spend Christmas Eve with her.

Addison stopped in the doorway with the blanket she’d went to fetch in her arms as she looked at her boyfriend on the couch. He had his fully casted leg propped on the ottoman as he tried to lean back to be as flat as possible. His handsome face tainted with black and blue bruises.

She sighed and walked around his leg to crawl beside him, carefully curling against his side and throwing the blanket over the two of them as the Classic Christmas Movie Marathon ran on the TV. Zed draped his arm over to gently pull her closer.

Four counts of first degree frostbite. Three torn ligaments in his knee. Two broken ribs. And a broken nose to go with his cut eyebrow and black eyes. Addison felt like she was rattling off that stupid ‘12 days of Christmas’ song.

Oh, she wasn’t bitter or anything. No. Absolutely not. She huffed softly to herself sarcastically. Of course not.

“Addy?” Zed’s gentle voice questioned beside her. She nearly jumped out of her seat had his arm not been wrapped around her shoulders.

“Yeah?! Do you need something? I’m not hurting you, am I?!” She asked frantically. Zed chuckled, wincing from his injured ribs.

“Relax Addy. I’ll let you know if I need anything.” He assured, pulling her closer again to kiss her forehead. Addison sighed and cuddled into his side. “What’s on your mind? I can see you’re upset.” He asked. She glance up at him then immediately down to her lap in embarrassment and shame.

“It’s just not fair. This was supposed to be OUR year! The best one ever! I wanted to show you so much! Do everything together! But you can’t enjoy any of it because of those jerks.” She vented. Zed’s expression softened as he lifted her chin to look up at him again.

“This _still_ is the best one ever!” Her brows furrowed in confusion. “Anything is better if I get to spend it with you.” A small smile tugged the corners of her lips. Zed smirked. “There’s that smile I love.” He teased. Addison giggled.

“I love you Zed.”

“I love you too.” His eye shone with adoration. “More than anything.” Zed craned his neck down to kiss her softly, careful not to irritate his broken ribs by moving too much. Addison sat up to make his access easier.

Zed let out a dramatic content sigh when they finally pulled apart. “I’ve missed kissing you.” Addison giggled.

“You’re so cheesy.” She said with an eye roll but made no move away from him. Instead, she gave him another peck before cuddling back into his side. “But I’ve missed kissing you too.” She whispers. Zed chuckles and hugs her close, pulling the blanket back overtop of them.

With the cold winter snow blowing outside, a girl and a zombie stay cuddled and warm on a magical Christmas Eve night. All that mattered is them being together.


	4. Prompt 4 Kiss Under the Mistletoe

“I don’t know Bree. He probably doesn’t even remember my name!” Addison fidgeted nervously with her solo cup of alcohol-free eggnog. Bree rolled her eyes and shifted her weight with her fist on her hip.

“Yeah right, Addy! He’s the star football player, you’re the cheer captain! You guys were practically made for each other!” Bree argued. “And, if we’re being honest, you’re the prettiest girl in the entire school! There’s no way he wouldn’t remember your name!” Addison laughed.

“I don’t know about that. But thanks Bree. Maybe I will go talk to him.” She glance across the crowd, easily spotting the tall, green haired fullback.

XxX

“Would you just go talk to her already?! I’m sick of hearing you gush about how in love you are with her but you won’t even make a move!” Eliza complained. Zed huffed and couldn’t help but stare over the crowd at the beautiful blonde cheerleader.

“You know I can’t just go talk to her. She’s the prettiest cheerleader in school! She’d never want to date a zombie.” He sighed wistfully while Eliza deadpanned. 

“Are we serious right now? You’re on the football team. She’s a cheerleader. Perfect Match!” She clapped her hands as a finalization.

“But what about my zombieism? Hm? You think a human as perfect as her would like a zombie?” Zed questioned. Eliza glares up at him.

“Or maybe if she got to know you she might like _you_!” The two friends had a stare down for a whole minute before Zed sighed in defeat.

“Ok.” He finally agreed. Eliza blinked in surprise.

“Wait. Ok?” She asked for clarity. Zed chuckled.

“Ok! Ok! I’ll talk to her!” Eliza threw her hands up in the air.

“Finally!!” She exclaimed.

“Shhhhhh!!!” Zed tried to quiet his friend but she just turned him around and shoved him in the direction of the blonde cheerleader.

XxX

“Look, look!” Bree excitedly pointed. Addison turned to see Zed walking her way. “Now’s your chance! Go, go, go!” Bree shoved Addison his way with a little too much enthusiasm and she tripped on her own feet, crashing into a solid body with her face burying into his chest.

“Whoa! Are you ok?” 

“Oh my god! I’m so sorr-” Addison apologized but frozen short when she looked up to see a certain football player staring down at her in concern. “Hi.” She breathed.

A smile spread across his face. “Hi.” They stood there for a while just staring into each other’s eyes until the white noise of the crowd started to pull them back into reality.

“Oh! Sorry!” Addison apologized again, pulling back. Zed quickly withdrew his arms from around her and tried to take a step back, only to be stopped by one of his football buddies.

“Oh no you don’t Necrodopolous!” The linebacker pointed up. Both Zed and Addison followed his finger and saw the small bundle of green leaves with white berries hanging in the doorway over their heads. Their faces instantly heat up as they shoot looks back to one another in horror. “No leaving this spot till you two kiss!”

Zed glared back at his teammate until he felt Addison shift closer. His head snapped down to see her nervously looking up at him through her long lashes. For a second, he thought his heart started beating from how breathless she left him.

“Well, um,” Addison started but Zed seemed to snap out of his daze.

“Yeah, I, uh, don’t mind if you don’t!” He tried to sound nonchalant, but it came out like a twelve year old who’s in the middle of puberty. Addison giggled, a pink blush dusting her cheeks.

“I don’t mind.” She replied timidly. The two stepped closer, Zed light pulling her closer by the waist while she put one hand on his shoulder with the other resting on his bicep.

Addison’s heart was hammering against her ribs as he leaned down. This was really happening wasn’t it? She let her eyes drift closed as she too leaned in.

His half hooded eyes were glued to her lips. He’d dreamed of this scenario for weeks! Months, even! But he never actually thought it would happen. The distance grew shorter and shorter. This is really happening isn’t it? He closed his eyes.

Their lips connected in the lightest, gentlest touch at first. Sparks shooting down their spins. They inhaled sharply in unison. Another kiss with a slight bit more of pressure. A wave of bravery washed over Addison as she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood up on her tiptoes, not wanting to break the incredible contact, giving their following kiss a sense of urgency. Zed took her hints and hugged her close around the waist, tilting his head to deepen the next kiss with their tongues meeting for the first time.

They nearly leapt apart when wolf whistles and hoots came from a hand full of the football team. Of course Zed hadn’t relinquished his hold on her hips and Addison still had her fist clenching the sleeves of his shirt, but they bashful separated their faces with awkward smiles.

Addison giggled to try and lighten the mood. “Sorry.” She said, averting her eyes to the ground. Zed chuckled and gently tilted her chin up to look at him. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for!” He told her honestly with a smile. Her lips tugged up into an almost giddy grin as well. “Do you, uh, wanna go talk somewhere?” Zed asked, using his head to indicate towards the door. Addison nodded eagerly.

Zed offered his hand out to her and she clasped her hand in his as the two pushed through the crowd towards the exit.

XxX

Eliza leaned against the wall with her arms folded over her chest, smirking as she watched the young couple make their way out of the party hand in hand.

“Looks like our plan worked.” She said, glancing over at the cheerleader beside her.

“Well, of course it worked! They’re like Romeo and Juliet! Just, not so morbid.” Bree shivered from the thought. Eliza laughed and patted her shoulder.

“You did good Peppy. You did good.” Eliza praised before walking away, but Bree pouted.

“You know that’s not my name Eliza!” Bree called after her.


	5. Prompt 5 : Gift Exchange

“Merry Christmas, you two!~” Mayor Missy sang as she entered the kitchen. Zed and Addison had fallen asleep cuddling on the couch watching Christmas movies all night. Addison leaned back and stretched her slightly sore muscles then Zed started to do the same. But his loud inhale sends Addison into a panic.

“Zed?” She asks frantically.

“I’m fine! I’m fine!” He assures quickly. “I just,” He hisses when he tries repositioning himself on the couch, “moved the wrong way.” Addison was relieved but her concern still won out. Zed looked up at her with a slightly pained face. “Addy, will you grab some of my pain meds for me, please?” She smiled at him and nodded, leaning down to give him a quick kiss before jumping up to get his medicine, a glass of water, and a granola bar. She knew he couldn’t have his pain meds on an empty stomach.

Not long after, Dale comes rushing through the kitchen to grab his coffee and to-go breakfast, kissing Missy on the cheek, then into the living room, kissing Addison on the cheek. 

“Merry Christmas sweetie! Zed! I wish I could stay but the Patrol is holding a food drive for Zombietown and I’m really late!” Dale explained quickly as he headed for the door.

“Have a good day Dad!” Addy yelled just before the door slammed shut. Both the teens laughed and returned to cuddling a little longer on the couch.

XxX

After Addison hurried and got dressed and ready for the day, she helped Zed change clothes and held a bowl and towel for him while he brushed his teeth. “Thanks for all the help Addy. I hate being such a burden for you on Christmas.” Zed apologized. Addison just shook her head and gave him a loving kiss.

“You could never be a burden to me.” She assured him with a smile. He smiled in return.

“Have I told you how much I love you?”

Addison giggled. “Maybe, but I’d love to hear more!” She teased. Zed chuckled and puckered his lips to ask for another smooch. She leaned in for him and gave him what he wanted, lingering for a few extra moments.

Only to be interrupted by heavy knocking on the door to the rhythm of ‘Jingle Bells’.

“Addison, dear can you get that? I’m finishing up breakfast!” Missy called from the kitchen.

“Sure thing Mom!” She replied, then turned back to Zed. “I’ll be right back. Don’t move.” She whispered teasingly. Zed rolled his eyes with a smile as Addy hopped off the couch and ran to the door.

She skidded to a stop and pulled the door open to immediately be engulfed in a hug from Bonzo and Bree.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!”

“ZAPY KURISUMAZU!”

Addison laughed and returned the hugs as much as she could to the both of them. Eliza and Bucky walked around the group hug.

“Merry Christmas!” They both greeted normally as they carried in armfuls of gifts. Bree and Bonzo finally released their hold on Addison and followed Eliza and Bucky into the living room to greet Zed.

“We had no idea you guys were stopping by this morning! You don’t have things going on with your families?” Zed asked with a wide smile that his friends were setting time aside to wish them a Merry Christmas even though he’s practically immobilized.

Eliza shrugged nonchalantly. “My folks aren’t doing anything for the holiday until this evening.” Then Bree chimed in.

“And Bonzie and I will be spending the day with my family so we decided to take the morning to see our friends!” Bonzo nodded enthusiastically in agreement. That left one person unaccounted for.

“What about you Bucky?” Zed asked curiously.

“Oh. I’m just stopping by to drop off my gifts and wish my favorite cousin and aunt a Merry Christmas. My mom is so not letting me off the hook with their lame traditions.” Bucky complained in signature dramatic Bucky style. Missy popped her head around the corner.

“Bucky!” Her scolding tone making him freeze. “Do not talk about traditions that way!”

Bucky tried to laugh it off nervously. “Oh! Ha ha! Sorry Aunt Missy!” As soon as she slipped back into the kitchen with a raised brow, Bucky sighed and relaxed. “I’m out of here.” He groaned. All the teens laugh from his misfortune.

“Merry Christmas Bucky. Thanks for stopping by.” Addison said as she got up and hugged him.

“I couldn’t miss seeing my little cuz on Christmas to give her a present!” He teased. Addison laughed lightly.

“You showing up is present enough Cuz!” She told him sincerely. Bucky’s smile softened.

“I’ll come hang out tomorrow after all the whole holiday fiasco is over!” He told her as he headed for the door.

“Ok! Ok! Bucky isn’t stealing the show here!” Eliza announced to draw everyone’s attention back to the living room. Addison sat back down next to Zed and carefully snuggled up next to him. “I’ve worked way to hard to _not_ get recognized!”

“Alright alright!” Zed said with a chuckle, only wincing slightly from his sore ribs. Addison hugged his arm comfortingly. “Show us what you got.” Zed opened the floor for her and she smirked.

“I, in my opinion, have picked the perfect gift for you, Z!” Eliza spouts, pulling out her computer and setting beside Zed so he can see what she’s doing. “I added the greatest app of all time into your Z-band! SeabrookEats! You can order almost anything in Seabrook and have it delivered right to your door! Isn’t that amazing?!” Zed glances down to see the new app appear before his eyes.

“Yeah! That sounds amazing E! Thank you!” Zed thanks her. She shrugs again.

“Don’t mention it.” She closes her laptop and puffs her chest out with pride.

“That’s really great Eliza! You’re so smart and talented with all that computer club stuff!” Addison praised.

“Oh Addy, you better stop before her head explodes!” Zed teased. Eliza pouted. 

“Shut up Zed!” She warned. Everyone laughed again. Then Bree spoke up.

“Oh! Me and Bonzo made a gift for you too Zed!” She exclaimed.

“Za!” Bonzo agreed. “Zurgral!” ( _Mural_!)

“Whoa! No way! A mural?” Zed responded excitedly. Bonzo bounced in his seat.

“Za!” Bree smiled as bright as ever as she piped up again.

“Yeah! We’ve been working on it this entire week! It’s in the Old Power Plant! It shows how far the bond between zombies and humans has come!” She explained with her usual pep.

“Wow! Thank you guys! I can’t wait to see it!” Zed was smiling so bright. Addison felt so happy just seeing him forget about his pain even for just a moment. She honestly couldn’t ask for anything more.

“Oh and Addy!” Bree remembered. Addison frowned.

“You didn’t need to get me anything.” She assured them. Eliza rolled her eyes.

“Well we didn’t technically _get_ you anything.” She teased. “Give me your phone.” Addison frowned again but didn’t argue as she handed it over. Eliza rapped the screen furiously for a few moments then flipped it back to her. She caught it easily and checked for the update.

Sure enough, a new video app. She glanced up in question. “Go ahead! Try it out!” Eliza encouraged. Addison tapped the screen and it opened right up to another set of buttons with Zed, Eliza, and Bonzo’s faces on them.

She tapped on Zed as his Z-band started ringing. Then when he answered, a new video feed emerged so they could now video chat with each other while he recovered. Addison’s eyes widened, tears forming in her surprise.

“Oh my god, you guys!” She cried. Jumping up to hug all her friends.

“It took a lot of trial and error.” Eliza admitted.

“And testing!” Bree added, snuggling against Bonzo’s side.

“It’s amazing! Thank you guys.” She thanked as more tears brimmed her eyes.

“Aw, don’t cry Addy! Come here.” Zed waved her over to lean into him. He kissed the top of her hair and hugged her gently.

“It’s the least we could do.” Eliza said slightly solemnly. Bonzo nodded.

“Zu zaviga Zedka.” ( _For_ _saving_ _Zed_.) Bonzo said.

“He’d be dead if it wasn’t for you.” Eliza said. Zed shot her a glare.

“E.” He said warningly. Addison patted his arm reassuringly.

“It’s ok Zed. You’re safe. That’s all that matters.” She said with a loving smile. Zed looked down at her with complete love and adoration.

“Yeah. And we’re all together.” He agreed.

XxX

Missy must have known they teens were stopping over because the breakfast she prepared could have fed the whole football team. After eating in the living room, Bree and Bonzo cross legged on the floor while Zed, Addison, and Eliza sat on the couch, the group of friends chatted and joked the rest of the morning. But around noon, the fun had to end so they could go spend time with their families.

“Bye guys! Merry Christmas!” Addison called before closing the door behind her.

“Well that was nice!” Missy pointed out as she twirled her scarf around her neck.

“Are you going out Mom?” Addison asked.

“Of course dear! I have to make an appearance as the Mayor at the food drive!” She said cheerfully. “Your father and I will be back this evening. You spend time with Zed and I’ll see if Zevon and Zoey want to stop by for dinner!” Missy kissed Addison’s cheek.

“Thanks Mom. That’d be great!” Addison thanked as her mother left as well.

“Addy?” She went back into the living room to Zed’s side.

“Yeah? What’s up?” She asked.

“So we’re gonna be alone for a while?” He asked with an eyebrow wiggle. Addison rolled her eyes.

“Yes, but you’re in no shape for any funny business and they know it.” She teased. Zed chuckled in response.

“You’re probably right.” He agreed. But then his joking smile turned softer and more loving. “But I did get you a little something for Christmas.” Addison looked at him in surprise.

“When did you do that?” She asked in confusion. Zed scratches the back of his head and laughed.

“Well, to be honest, I’ve had it for a while and needed a good excuse to give it to you.” He explained. “It’s in my bag.” Addison went and shuffled through the duffel bag and, sure enough, found a small rectangular box with a pink bow around it. She picked it up and detoured to the tree to pull out a larger flat box before returning to Zed.

“I might have done something for you too!” She smiled. Zed’s face lit up. “Go ahead! Open it!” He ripped off the wrapping paper and found a photo album. “It’s from this whole year! I kept all your newspaper clippings too!” She excitedly showed him.

“Oh man Addy! This is awesome!” He thanked. “Open yours.”

She tugged the ribbon and pulled open the lid and gasped. A thin gold chain with a Z charm sparkles up at her.

“Oh Zed. It’s beautiful!” She cried, leaning over to hug him. He hissed softly but held onto Addy before she could jump back.

“It’s ok baby. I wanna hold you.” He whispered. She relaxed against him and buried her face in his chest, taking in a whiff of her favorite scent. His.

“Thank you Zed. I love it.” Zed sighed. 

“Phew I was kinda worried!” He teased. Addison pulled back and narrowed her eyes at him. “Kidding!” They both laugh and Zed offers to put it on her. She pulls her hair to the side and he easily clasps the necklace in place. “Beautiful.”

Addison bounced back around with a smile and pulled the album back over their laps. The two cuddled together and flipped though the photos. Sharing each story or reminiscing over their times together for the rest of the afternoon.

No one had imagined their relationship would last. But they’ve been through hell and back to proved everyone wrong. Prove the world wrong. Oh, what could go so wrong with a girl and a zombie?


End file.
